Bulk material shippers who do not want to or cannot pump their bulk material typically have two options: open top bags and snout bags, both of which allow the bulk material to be poured into the bags. As between these two types of bags, these bulk material shippers prefer snout bags because they have less material to tie off when they are to be closed than open top bags. However, the only snout bags currently available are of the fitted bag type, and the equipment used to make fitted bags and the process by which fitted bags are made cause them to be expensive.
Pillow bags are widely used in the bulk material shipping industry because they are easy to use and inexpensive. However, because of the nature of their construction, pillow bags lack a filling conduit or snout as found on snout bags that would enhance ease of filling the bags for certain applications, especially where the bulk material is poured instead of pumped. Prior attempts to incorporate snouts into pillow-type bags have failed for one reason or another. As a result, many bulk material shippers turn to fitted bags with snouts because they are easier to fill even though they are more expensive. Consequently, there is a need for a new pillow-type bag that includes a snout for easy filling of the bag.